FNAF Story Collection
by Fate12343
Summary: Rated M: Sexual Content A series of shorts which could belong to other stories with lower ratings (such as T) or simply just short small stories that may eventually branch off into an actual story. previous name: boardwalk dares
1. (M) Boardwalk High - Truth Or Dare

A/N: Hey guys, so this story is for a certain chapter in my FNAF story called Boardwalk High. This is the truth or dare game that the group was playing.

Bonnie and Freddy came downstairs, to see beer, vodka, and win all across the table. There were multiple glasses, and Foxy was holding a bottle of rum. "Ready?" Foxy asked.

"Do we just drink as we go?" Bonnie asked.

"Pretty much." Clyde said, mixing himself a drink. "There's orange juice, pop, and fruit punch over here on the floor."

"Who's gonna start?" Freddy asked.

"I'll go." Foxy said. "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bonnie said.

"Is Freddy your first?" He smirked.

Freddy and Bonnie knew that Bonnie had been forced into it by his uncle, so Bonnie replied. "Yeah." He blushed.

"Now it's your turn." Foxy smiled.

"Clyde, Truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Dare." Clyde said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay... Uh..." He looked around the room and smirked. "Act like a stripper on the other table."

"Oh hunny. Let me tell you." Clyde booked it over to the table. He was wearing PJ bottoms, and one of Foxy's t-shirts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned on some Pussy Cat Dolls. "Tonight!" He said, as he got on his hands and knees. "I'll be your naughty girl!" He rolled his hips.

"Holy fuck..." Foxy said, instantly getting a hard on. The trio watched their friend dance sexually. Once the song ended he came back to the group.

"That's how it's done boys." He said, smirking.

"Be a professional dancer." Bonnie said.

"Maybe one day. Big Bear?" Clyde looked at the bear.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you too..." Clyde seemed to be in thought. "Oh, I know. Take off your shirt for the rest of the game." Freddy rolled his eyes and did so.

"We're gonna be naked by the end of this." Freddy said. "Foxy."

"Truth."

"Oh good, cause I have an actual fucking question." The bear said. "Why is there a bottle of fucking lube in the middle of this table?"

"Things are gonna get heated." Foxy smirked. "Now Clyde, truth or dare."

Bonnie was sipping on his drink, as Foxy thought of a dare for his boyfriend. The dare was to slowly tease everyone in the room for the rest of the game at random. It made Bonnie nervous, but it was also kind of hot to watch Clyde go back and fourth from people.

"Fred!" Clyde said.

"I'll chose dare." Freddy said, finishing his second drink. Clyde's smirk grew. "Kiss me."

The room fell silent as Freddy's face lit up. "W..What?"

"Kiss me. Unless you're chicken." Clyde giggled.

"I'm not.. But we're in a relationship."

"I'm cool with it." Foxy said.

"Bonnie..?" Clyde asked.

"It's just a dare Fred." Bonnie said. "I know your mine, don't worry.."

Freddy looked at Clyde and sighed. "Fine." He tilted Clyde's chin up, and lightly kissed him before pulling away. Clyde grabbed Freddy's crotch, making his face go bright red. "What are you doing...?" Freddy asked.

"Teasing, cause that was my dare." Clyde let go, and sat next to Foxy.

Freddy now had a hard one once again. This game was making everyone horny. "Babe.." He said.

"Dare." Bonnie blushed.

"I dare you to take off your pants."

"Thank god I wore boxers.." Bonnie pulled off his PJ pants, and sat there, blushing. "Foxy, you're up next!"

"D..Dare..." Foxy said as Clyde nibbled at his neck. Bonnie was nervous, as Clyde laid eyes on him. "I dare you to pull of Clyde's pants, slowly.." Bonnie took another drink, as he watched.

It was either the alcohol, or the four friends were enjoying themselves way to much. "I dare you, to get naked." Foxy told Clyde. Clyde did just that, and moved onto Bonnie to tease.

"Freddy.." Clyde said, as he snuck his hind into Bonnie's boxers. Bonnie jolted, and leaned into the smaller bunny, covering his mouth and blushing. "I dare you to come over here and help me out..."

Freddy pushed Bonnie down, and kissed him. Foxy looked at Clyde. "It's Freddy's turn..." Clyde said, as he slid Bonnie's boxers down.

"I chose dare." Foxy said.

"I dare you to help out over here too."

The group started to undress each other, as kisses got passed around. "Let's make this interesting and keep playing." Foxy said. "Bonnie?" He asked.

"Dare..." Bonnie moaned, as Freddy stroked his cock.

"I dare you to be the dominant one." Foxy kissed Clyde's waist.

Bonnie looked at Freddy. The whole relationship, Freddy had been in charge. "Clyde." Bonnie said, as he sat up, and pushed Freddy down.

"Dare, obviously." He said, as Foxy started to suck him off. "Damn.."

"Make out with Freddy." Freddy looked at Bonnie with glazed eyes. "Oh, and pass the lube.." Clyde tossed him the lube, and then laid down. Freddy got onto his knees, and started to kiss Clyde. Foxy kept sucking off his boyfriend, as Bonnie got ready.

He put some lube in his hand, and started to pump himself, before he stuck a finger in Freddy's ass. Freddy moaned, and bit Clyde's lip. Bonnie felt the lube being moved, and noticed Foxy smirking.

The purple bunny pushed his cock against his boyfriends hole and lightly pushed it, making Freddy gasp. Bonnie pushed his 7-inch cock inside of the bear. It felt great! For once, he was in charge. Clyde pulled away from Freddy, and went behind Bonnie. Freddy panted, as he rested his head in his hands. "I can't believe we're doing this.." Bonnie whispered.

"It... Feels so good.." Freddy started to rock himself back and fourth, but Bonnie stopped him. "Bonnie... Please..."

"Well, since you're asking.." Bonnie started to pull out, before ramming back in, making Freddy moan. This continued for some time, before Bonnie was pulled off of Freddy, leaving the bear feeling empty.

"Switch!" Foxy said, as he rammed his 8-inch dick into Bonnie. Bonnie screamed, and squirmed as Foxy started to pound away. Clyde giggled, as he pulled the bear onto him.

"My ass is all lubed up, and we're ready to go.." He said. Freddy nodded, as he pushed inside, and started to thrust. "Ahh.." Clyde moaned. "How big are you?" He asked.

"8.5-Inches.." He groaned. "You're fucking tight, holy shit." He said, as he went faster.

"Oh, I know." Clyde moaned.

Bonnie was shaking from pleasure. Foxy knew how to work it, and he was working it well. As Foxy was fucking him, he was also jerking him off. "Fuck... I... Don't know if I can.." Foxy pulled out.

"Switch!" He tackled Freddy to the ground, as Clyde ran to Bonnie.

"Do you want to be in charge, or..." Bonnie looked at Clyde.

"I'll fuck you, then you can fuck me." Clyde replied.

"I'm the captain." Foxy went to push inside Freddy, but the bear pushed him down.

"Sorry captain.. There's a new crew in town." Freddy rammed into Foxy, making him yelp. "Awe, never been the one getting fucked?" Freddy asked, as he rammed into Foxy harder. Foxy looked at Freddy and moaned.

"Harder.. Faster.." He said.

Bonnie was currently fucking Clyde, before he pulled out and came onto his back, panting. "Sorry.."

"Not at all. My turn though." Clyde pushed Bonnie down, and started to fuck him.

By the end of the night, the four were all naked, panting, and full of each other's cum. Bonnie and Clyde were sleeping in the middle, with Freddy and Foxy holding them. It was gonna be one awkward morning.


	2. (M) Foxy's Buried Treasure - Honeymoon

A/N: Hey! Sorry i haven't written this kinda stuff for a while.. You guys can always request some shit in the review box! This one is based off of Foxy's Buried Treasure. Enjoy!

Just to clear confusion, they're cyborg. So they look like humans, but have the fox ears and tail.

Rate: M - Sexual Content

Foxy laid on the bed with his wife. They had gotten married a few days ago. He was the happiest cyborg there was. "What do you think?" He asked her. "Are you ready to deal with me the rest of your robotic life?" He asked.

"You say it like I have a choice." The girl giggled and sat up. Foxy smiled, and pulled her on top of him.

"You're not going anywhere.." He said. "Your booty is mine." He put his hands on her butt, and pushed on it, grinding them together. Treasure bit her lip lightly, her blue eyes locking on her husbands golden ones.

The fox man chuckled, and kissed her, his hands sneaking into her pants as he grabbed her ass firmly. He started to pull them down, and Treasure pulled back. "We need to be quiet this time.." She said.

"Bonnie hears everything, I swear." Foxy replied. "He should just screw Freddy and get it over with." Foxy slid her pants off, and put her down on the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me.." He spread her legs, and she knew what was about to happen.

Treasure leaned back, her elbows supporting the weight as Foxy started to eat her out. Foxy was the master at this, and she loved it. She shook with pleasure, laying down completely.

The fox smirked at this, and pulled her legs over her shoulders, licking slower and slower, making her moans longer. "Babe.." She whined, squirming. "Please?"

Foxy stood up, and looked at his wife. "Beg for it." He said.

"Please give it to me.." She said. He dropped his pants, amd she sat back up.

"There's one layer down." Foxy smirked. "Gonna have to really beg for it."

"Please fuck me..." Treasure said. "Hard... Long and hard.." Her blue eyes were glazed over.

Foxy dropped his boxers. "Suck it." He demanded. Treasure did just that, her white tail swishing back and fourth as he sucked his 8-inch member. "Yeah.." Foxy moaned, as he pulled his shirt off.

Treasure stopped, and pulled off her shirt and bra, before getting on her hands and knees, and sticking her ass in the air. She moved her tail out of the way.

Foxy smirked, as he pushed into her entrance. She moaned loudly. "Fuck it feels good.." Foxy started to thrust, and Treasure moaned, as she pushed her ass up against Foxy, letting him go deeper.

"Foxy.." Treasure moaned. "Im gonna..."

"Oh are you?" Foxy asked, as he began to rub her clit as well.

The white tailed fox could barely take it anymore, and moaned louder and louder. Eventually, she came, and Foxy felt his mate tighten as she screamed into the pillow.

"Captain isn't done yet!" Foxy started to fuck her harder, and she kept screaming into the pillow. "Almost!" He yelled.

He quickly pulled out, and rammed back in, filling her up. He pulled out again, and sat down in the chair across the bed, panting. Treasure slowly fell to the side, panting. "I fucking love you.." She said.

"You as well, my Treasure."

Bonnie was shaking on the stage. Freddy was trying to calm him down. "Its gonna be okay.." Freddy said.

"I hate my ears.." Bonnie complained.


	3. (M) Our Travel - Mike & Monica

A/N: Hey! So this ine shot is based off of s new book that will be coming out towards the end of February. Its called Our Travel. So lets get started. This is after chapter 8, and it includes Monica and Mike.

* * *

I was laying in bed with Monica, my hand on ber waist. "We could be more.." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I smiled at her.

She turned to face me, and locked her lips against mine. I kissed her back, and pulled her closer. She rolled us, putting her on top of me, as we continued to kiss. "Just so you know.. I've never done this.."

She blushed. "Made out?"

"No, I've made out with a girl.." I slid my hands onto her ass and grinded her against me. "This kinda stuff.."

"Sexual stuff.." She blushed. "Im 18. I haven't done this before either."

"Well, Im 21." I blushed. "Is that bad?"

She laughed as she kissed my neck. "No Mikey, I dont care."

I felt her nibble lightly, and the budlge in my pants started to grow. I slid my hands under her pants and firmly grabbed her ass. "Doesnt just look nice, feels nice too." I said.

"Shut up.." She pushed against me, and let out a little moan.

"Fuck." I said.

I flipped us around, and looked down at her. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her brown eyes were glazed over. She looked so cute, so attractive. I pulled off my shirt, and then pulled her bottoms off. She was wearing my boxer shorts, and one of my shirts.

I slid off the side of the bed, and pulled her over the edge. She gripped the blankets, and I looked at her. "If you don't want me to.."

"No please.." She said. "Please do it.."

I swung her legs over my shoulders, and spread her vagina lips. I gave a slow lick, and felt her shudder under my touch. I twirled my tounge around her clit, just to test things out. She seemed to like it. She ran her fingers through my hair, and moaned.

I inserted a finger into her, and kept my focus on her clit. Watching her shudder under my every touch is what made me want to do more.

She quickly pulled me back up, face bright red, and she made out with me again. "Want a blow job?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay.." she pulled down my pants, and my dick came out.

She started to suck, and it felt so good. Fuck it was amazing! She pulled off after two minutes and laid back down. I leaned over and kissed her, slowly pushing inside of her. "Wait wait." She said. "It hurts.."

"Okay, okay..." I said. I waited, and then pushed all the way in.

"How big.. are you?" She asked.

"8-inchs long, 2.5 wide.." I blushed. "You're so tight."

I guess the man in me took over, cause I started to thrust into her, and moan with her. I lifted her legs above my head, and fucked her harder.

Her screams filled my ears, and eventually she came. I hadn't finished yet, so I kept fucking her. As soon as I was about to cum, I pulled out. Unfortunately, I got my blanket all dirty...

"Shit.." I said. "Monica?" I looked at her.

"That was amazing.." She said. "But you should wash your bed sheet. She stood up shakily.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shower!" She ran off.

I was happy that she showed up in this world.


	4. (M) Pressure And Time - Ride Home

This is the rated M scene from Bonnie and Freddy's car ride home in "Pressure In Time" Chapter 17. You have been warned! Then again, why would you click if you wouldn't wanna read it! Ouuu! Anyways, rated M, cause you know... Sex.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy went home after a long day of work. They had made a lot of money today, which was really good. "That new game is so popular." Freddy said.

"I know, drives me nuts. Had to put new tokens in like, 3 times!" Bonnie was currently scrolling through Freddy's phone, looking for a song to play.

"It was good for sales though." Fredy replied, as he stopped at a red light. "Find a good song yet?"

"No, the song I like... I can't think of the name right now. I can only think of that stupid arcade music from work."

Freddy laughed, and took his phone, putting on Bonnie's current favourite song.

"You don't own me.." The speakers played the music.

"Yesss.." Bonnie said. "You don't own me.." He smirked and sang.

"Really..?" Freddy placed his hand on Bonnie's thigh, as he started driving again. Bonnie blushed, and looked at his boyfriend.

Freddy pulled into a darker alley, and parked his car. He smirked, as he pushed Bonnie's seat back, and looked at him.. "Oh, I own you... I'll prove it.."

Freddy looked into Bonnie's red eyes. He ran his paw over Bonnies cheeks, and grabbed under his chin. "You are the most amazing thing..." He whispered in the rabbits ear, as he ran his free hand down his boyfriends pants. Bonnie shivered, as he looked up into Freddy's blue eyes. Freddy rubbed the bulge that had started to form in Bonnie's pants. Bonnie returned the favour and kissed Freddy's lips.

The sound of kissing was drowned out by the music. Both boys fought back and forth for dominance, and eventually Freddy over powered Bonnie, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. He kissed Bonnie's member, making the rabbit moan. Freddy began to suck the rabbits dick, making him shiver and moan more.

Bonnie stared up at the roof of the car, but only saw black and specks of white from the pleasure. He could feel Freddy licking his ass and balls, and it was too much for the rabbit. Suddenly, Freddy's finger was in his ass, making Bonnie moan more, and tilt his head even further back in pleasure. Freddy began kissing Bonnie's neck, and un-buttoned his shirt, leaving a trail of hickeys on his boyfriend.

"Babe..." Bonnie moaned out. "Please, don't make me wait any longer.."

"You want it right?" Freddy asked, unzipping his pants, and pulling them down.

Bonnie nodded as he watched Freddy pull his underwear down. Freddy's dick stood out straight, as he pushed it against Bonnie's mouth. The rabbit greedily started sucking on his boyfriends dick. Freddy kept fingering Bonnie's ass, as he moaned.

Pulling his finger out of Bonnie's ass, Freddy positioned himself against Bonnie's ass. He slowly pushed in, making Bonnie scream in pleasure. Freddy sighed in pleasure as he started moving. "It's so tight... Fuck... It's.. Tight!" He said, thrusting. "You're mine, do you understand?" Freddy said, giving Bonnie more hickeys. "I own you.."

"Yes, yes, you own me... Please give me more!" Bonnie said, moaning.

Freddy started to jerk Bonnie off at the same time, making the rabbit moan more. "Fuck Bonnie, I'm gonna cum.." Freddy said.

"Me too..." Bonnie said. "Cum in my ass Fred... Please.."

"As you wish.." Freddy said, as he jerked off Bonnie more. Bonnie moaned loudly as he came on Freddy's chest. Freddy gave more thrusts, and came inside Bonnie's ass. He stayed inside Bonnie's ass for a few more seconds, looking at his boyfriend.

Bonnie giggled, and kissed Freddy's nose. "Fuck..." Freddy said, pulling out, and sitting back in the drivers seat, panting. The windows were all foggy, and both boys were covered in sweat. "I love you.."

"I love you too Fred... Let's go home and go to bed." Bonnie said, rolling down his window slightly.


	5. (T) NO STORY - The Closet Scene

I haven't written anything in a long time, but I was going through my iPod and found the original inspiration for an older story that never got to see the light, and I think I will start it once I finish my other unfinished stories. Pressure and Time needs to be finished soon, and I'm slacking really hard on it! But I hope you enjoy this little short!

* * *

 **HUMAN Bonnie X Freddy**

The parts and service door slowly opened, and Bonnie walked inside. He closed the door and walked to the far corner, rolling up his sleeve. Various scars were visible on the purple haired boy. His bunny ears folded down as he traced the scars. "Useless." He whispered to himself. "Maybe this is why everyone hates me..."

He reached inside of his vest pocket, pulling out a razor blade. As he was about to push it against his skin, the door opened. He quickly tried to hide the blade, but ended up cutting his hand. "Shit!" He called, bawling it into a fist.

"Bonnie?" He knew that voice anywhere..

Freddy had walked into the back room after he watched Bonnie disappear inside of it. It didn't take him long to find him. "What are you doing?" Freddy asked the bunny boy as he walked over. It took him a little while to realize the blood on his hands. "Bonnie! What happened?!"

"It was an accident..." He lied. Freddy turned on the lights to see better, but it seemed to make things worse. Bonnie's scars were visible and Bonnie was shaking.

"Bonnie..." Freddy sat in front of the younger boy and grabbed his arm. "My god..." He traced the scars, making Bonnie shudder. "Why..?" He asked, tears forming.

"I... I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't even know what came over me..." Bonnie started to sob. Bonnie was good here. He could play guitar, sing, entertained children, but still something was missing.

Freddy looked at the teenager, and smiled. "Bonnie. I know I'm older than you, but it's just by a few years. If you need to talk, I'm here for you." He started to unbutton the teens vest. He pulled it off, followed by the bow tie. As he went to undo the buttons on the shirt, Bonnie stopped him. "Bon?" Freddy asked.

"You're gonna hate what you see..." This caught Freddy off guard. Bonnie was always one to boast about everything. How he could get the guard first, how he could play guitar super fast, how fast he was at night. Freddy had realized something was wrong today when Bonnie kept messing up.

"I could never hate you." Freddy said. Bonnie blushed at this. "May I?" He asked, his hands still on the buttons.

Bonnie hesitated, but moved his hands and waited. Freddy continued and braced himself for the worst. As he got to the last button, he trailed his hands back up Bonnie's fragile frame. He pulled the while dress shirt off of the teen and stared in shock.

Scars were all along both arms, his chest and on his stomach, but that wasn't all he was staring at. Even through the scars, Bonnie was amazing. "I'm hideous.." Bonnie whimpered.

"You're amazing." Freddy said, looking at Bonnie. "In my eyes you're perfect. You are part of this crew, and I will not leave you on your own."

Freddy grabbed the teenager, and tightly held him. "Freddy..?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie?" Freddy asked, not letting go.

"If I tell you... Please don't get mad.." He said.

"Of course not." Freddy kept his hands on Bonnie's hips, but looked him in the eyes.

"I..." The bunny boy looked down and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said. Freddy's eyes widened.

"But Chica?" The bear man was confused. Bonnie and Chica had been together for a while now, and everything seemed fine.

"I found out she was actually cheating on me with Foxy... He told me, and apologized, but I said it was fine." He started to cry. "I don't even want to be with her, because I don't love her!" He shoved his face into Freddy's chest. "I knew I had feelings for you, but I tried to date Chica to not make things bad."

Freddy tried to process this. Did Bonnie really return his feelings? Why would Chica cheat on Bonnie?

The bear man shook his head lightly and looked down at the crying teen. "Now now..." He tilted Bonnie's chin up. "Chica, we can't fix. But you and I... We can.."

"What do yo- mph..." Bonnie was cut off by Freddy's lip colliding with his. He closed his eyes, and kissed back.

"See?" Freddy smiled. "I love you too Bonnie. I have for some time now. How about I help you through this?" Freddy kissed Bonnie's neck, making him shudder.

"Yes please..." He smiled at his new partner.

"That's my boy.."


End file.
